


Questions and Drawings among the Mess

by the_hearteater



Series: Frolicking and Chilling [2]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Discord), Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: DID I MENTION MAKE OUT SESSION?, F/M, Kieran is an Artist, Kisses, Lauren just talks, Make Out Session, Sexual Tension, Sexual tension?, and tough, i cannot do smut, i need more smut for this pair, maybe later on, my babiesss, please, pls i want them to kiss kiss fall in love, thank you PH Discord, well not now, writing this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: Lauren answers the questions from Kieran's live stream due to boredom.Kieran draws silently, faceless and voiceless.The fans scream like monkeys from Hell.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Frolicking and Chilling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Questions and Drawings among the Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I ENJOYED WRITING THIS.  
> BUT IT WAS TOUGH AT THE SAME TIME.  
> ENJOY!

"I am joined today with Lauren from Laurtalks as usual. She will be giving me some ideas to draw in this live stream." Kieran aka HyacinthDraws on Youtube wrote on his notebook. 

Kieran doesn't talk in his videos. Well, you can hear him breathe though. He's like the second Bob Ross but he doesn't speak and he keeps his face hidden behind a Japanese fox mask.

"Hello there! Nice to meet you all!" Lauren said. "As what Kieran wrote, I will be giving him some ideas. Let's start off with a simple policewoman shooting a criminal dead!" she cheerfully suggested.

"You scare me sometimes... Not like I don't like that ;)" Kieran wrote in his book. "You are a weird one too... Not revealing your face and voice... For the better I guess... Not showing your **ugly face** ," Lauren snorted.

"You suck at lying, officer," Kieran wrote. "Why don't you talk about something as I draw?"

"No, I want to take a break from the weirdos of the Internet. Life has been disappointing me recently." Lauren sighed. "Lol, life has been disappointing me every day. I can't see your pretty face beside me when I wake up." Kieran wrote.

"You damned flirt. I guess you do this all the time with other girls anyway." Lauren puffed. "Not at all. Only to you, officer. ;)" Kieran showed Lauren.

"Hahaha, **believable**." Lauren chuckled. "Whatever. Believe what you want to believe." Kieran scribbled as he rolled his cerulean eyes.

The live stream was bursting with fans screaming about shipping them together.

Here are some examples:

Oblivioluna: WE NEED THEM TO BE TOGETHER NOW.

Livia: BUT HOW ABOUT BELLADONNA?

MHero: FUCK HER.

As you can see, Kieran's fans are totally normal people that appreciate art!

The fans were discussing on what should the pairing name be, Kiren? Lauran? KiLau?

Then, they found it... LAUKI.

And the comments in the live stream weren't getting any better. If there was a speaker to act as the voice for these godforsaken fangirls, the speaker will be broken by now due to the amount of screeching the comment section is having.

Lauren was smiling at the comment section in the live stream. "Right, since I have nothing to do, I will be answering some questions! It can be for Kieran or me. Just a warning in advance, no personal questions!" Lauren sternly warned.

Kieran raised his eyebrows as he heard those words fall from Lauren's mouth. "I'll like to see where this is going... My fans are incredibly personal. Don't say I didn't warn you." Kieran drew a smirk on his notebook.

"Alright, the first question from ExNihilo: What is your relationship with Kieran?"

"Hmmm, I would like to know too." Kieran's eyes held a mischievous twinkle.

Lauren scoffed. "We are just friends," Lauren answered. "So don't spend your time theorizing about things that don't exist."

"From ComplicatedHell: How do you view Kieran as? A friend? A crush?" Lauren chuckled at the thought. "I view him as a close friend."

"Next! A question from °•○Officer. Raccoon○•°, how did you two met? Ermmm... Long storytime! Believe it or not, we met in our past lives. I was an officer and he was a wanted assassin for a notorious group called Phantom Scythe that terrorizes innocent citizens. I made a risky deal with him to take down this group of his because he wanted to destroy them too." Lauren explained. 

Kieran stopped drawing abruptly and stared at Lauren for her weird story. "Just kidding! We met when we are kids. Kieran was that one shy and awkward newbie that's new in town. I helped him with his confidence and I deeply regret that action now that I think about it."

The comment section:

taesbaes sis: THEY WENT DOWN THE CHILDHOOD FRIEND ROUTE!!!

Ducky: This is not a drill everyone, please keep calm

Bundin: DO NOT PANIC GUYS

Ducky: You're panicking @Bundin

Kieran rolled his eyes before going back to work. "He's a bastard an ego with the size of a blue whale inflated ten times. I miss that time when you stutter whenever you speak." Lauren sighed.

"You should thank your lucky stars I'm not speaking now, officer. I'll get you back for this somehow." Kieran scribbled furiously on his notebook. "It's your fault for being a bastard 24/7," Lauren smirked.

"I'm feeling peckish. Don't mind me searching your pantry, Ki." Lauren said as she headed to his kitchen. Kieran made no attempt to stop his friend. Taking a chocolate pudding, she went back to the room where Kieran was drawing and answered questions as she eats. 

Oh, not to mention, Lauren also made a cup of hot vanilla using some ingredients she found in Kieran's kitchen. Kieran was too busy drawing to notice the delicious cinnamony vanilla smell that came from the intoxicating drink.

* * *

An hour passed as Lauren answered questions while Kieran draw. "Kieran, why are all your fans so personal?!" Lauren asked. "I warned you before you started! You just didn't listen," Kieran stretched. "I'm done by the way. Want to take a look?"

"Yeah, hand it over," Lauren reached her hand out. "Not if you say please." Kieran finally spoke.

MHero: WHAT THE FUCK

Livia: HIS VOICE THO

BiarRose: SEXY.

"Are you serious Kieran? Let me see it!" Lauren tried to take the paper but Kieran being taller than her, he held the paper out of her reach. "Damn this. I can always get a stool to stand on!" Lauren cursed.

"But you will need to carry that all around. With one move, the paper will be out of reach once again. You need to get down, move, climb up and I will move again. The cycle repeats over again and again." Kieran chuckled.

"Actually, I could just hit you in the groin. I predict you will collapse from pain and let go of the paper." Lauren smirked. Kieran immediately handed her the paper upon hearing this.

"Not so cocky now eh?" Lauren snickered before looking at the picture. "My, it's lovely. You certainly improved through the years." Lauren smiled. "Ah, since I've exposed my voice, I may as well say this: We are close to a million subscribers! If we get to a million, I'll do a face reveal!" Kieran tapped the mask he's wearing.

"And if we reached a million subscribers in this live stream, I will reveal it in the live stream." Kieran laughed.

Oblivioluna: YALL BETTER SUBSCRIBE!

Livia: HE'S GONNA DO IT HE'S GONNA DO IT

BiarRose: I bet he looks like Eros reincarnate or smtg similar

MHero: If he's gonna look like a tall dark and handsome dude, Imma scream.

Sure enough, Kieran's channel hit a million subscribers in a few minutes.

MHero: LETS GOOOOOO!!!!

Bundin: ITS COMING ITS COMING!!!

Ducky: I lived to see this day

Kieran released the knot in one fluid movement. The mask fell, revealing the long-awaited artist's face.

Unfortunately for MHero and the rest of Kieran's fans, he was indeed tall, dark and handsome. Every fangirl that watched the live stream screeched a perfect C6 (the highest pitch a female could reach).

Windows shattered, heartbeats accelerated, heterosexual men turned to gays, the whole HyacinthDraws fanbase was in chaos. The official Discord server for Kieran's channel erupted into a choir of monkeys screaming in caps lock.

BiarRose: WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUUUUCK??!?

Oblivioluna: *dies of nosebleed*

Bundin: Hnggggg

The comments section was bursting with thirst comments for Kieran. It was as if Kieran's fans were in heat. "Well well well, apparently you are a figure of 'simping' to your fans... Are you proud?"Lauren chuckled.

On the surface, Lauren may seem cool, but internally she felt angry. "Why am I angry? It's just his fans... Yes, he IS good looking but- WAIT DID I JUST ADMITTED THAT?"

Lauren's thoughts were scattered everywhere. Her brain is confused and she felt she was tasked to pick up the hundred seeds of a dandelion that has been blown by the wind.

"Oh, but I'm not proud at all. But I cannot deny the effect that the comment section produced on you, milady." Kieran tipped Lauren's chin. "Huh?" Lauren blurted in confusion.

"Your exquisite face is twisted with anger... or should I say jealousy?" Kieran smirked. Lauren's face bloomed into the shade of a red rose. "W... What are you doing?" Lauren cursed herself mentally for stuttering.

"Tut-tut! You never stutter, raging fire of my soul... Do you not realize how you feel right now?" Kieran was so close to Lauren's face. So close that she could feel his breath on her mouth.

The comments section is bursting with caps lock of screaming by the way.

Oblivioluna: YES YES YES YES

BiarRose: THE SHIP IS GOING TO LEAVE THE PORT, ALL MEMBERS PLEASE SHOW YOUR PASS UPON INSPECTION

Ducky: Finally, after years of waiting...

(Ducky is apparently one of the few fans that know how to control their emotions, bless their soul for that) 

tyrant: KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

@°•○Officer. Raccoon○•°: *fangirling inside*

Livia: I will stick to Kieradonna till the end

tyrant: YOU FOOL

Lauren's mind finally clicked. She was in love with her childhood friend.

This was quite a shock to her.

Kieran used this opportunity to kiss Lauren. Caught off guard, Lauren gasped.

Kieran slid his tongue into Lauren's mouth, making contact with hers. She tasted of the vanilla she drank with a hint of chocolate. As if she was drinking red wine, Kieran's kisses were as equally intoxicating.

Taking a few steps back, Lauren's heart imitated a butterfly's flight, fluttering in her chest delicately yet swift. Her face heated up and reddened further. As if on instinct, she found herself kissing Kieran back.

Kieran couldn't help himself but marvel how silky Lauren's hair as he combed it through his fingers, ignoring everything around him. It was as if time stopped around them. All that mattered is their kiss.

They were soon brought back to reality when their need for oxygen overpowered their kiss. Panting, Kieran looked away from Lauren.

Kieran took a few steps back. Both Kieran and Lauren couldn't meet the other's eyes, for one looked left and the other looked right. After a minute of silence and tension, Kieran decided to speak up.

"I've waited for that moment for my entire life. I don't regret anything."

Lauren faced Kieren immediately. A mixture of shock and happiness fought each other, but shock overcame happiness.

"You love me?" was all Lauren could say. Kieran couldn't bring himself to meet her deep golden eyes. "Yes. Go ahead, laugh. Or you could hate me for not regretting this decision, I don't care." Kieran's guts were telling him to apologize, but he forced himself to speak the truth.

Lauren didn't say anything in response. She instead walked up towards Kieran, squishing his cheeks, she said this:

"You handsome yet cocky bastard."

And gave him a brief peck on the lips.

Kieran blinked a few times before his face softening. A part of him prays that this is not a dream and the frenzy of pings from the live stream's comment section proved that this is not some dream.

He grinned as he walked over to the device that was recording. "Looks like we have to cut short this live stream today guys, **so sorry to disappoint!** " Kieran proceeded to turn off his streaming equipment.

"You lied, subordinate." Lauren folded her arms. The handsome man closed the distance between her and him

"That is because I want to have a moment with you." Kieran huskily whispered in her ear before he started trailing his fingertips from behind her ears to her neck.

Lauren quivered a little at the touch of his fingers. Without warning, Kieran started leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. She buried her face at the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

He smells of a combination of cinnamon and oak, with some echos of bergamot. "You smell like how Eros would smell if he exists." Lauren murmured as Kieran kissed the other side of her neck.

"I am flattered, my sweet muse." Kieran rumbled. "How weird," Lauren thought. "He sounds arousing..."

At this point, Lauren didn't even bother questioning her thoughts anymore. She was so deep in thought that Kieran surprised her when he nibbled her neck.

She felt a soft moan coming from within, but for the sake of her pride and dignity, she kept it in. "Hmm? Are you holding it in?" she felt him smirked against her skin.

"Let's see how long you can hold it then," Kieran started licking the spot he nibbled on. Lauren let out a soft sigh of pleasure as he nibbled and licked in various spots of her neck, leaving a trail of love bites.

He then stopped and looked at the beauty in front of him. "Do you want to proceed?" his voice was laced with concern. Lauren's eyes gleamed at him, taunting him with fire, daring him to either be a coward or to be her lover.

"Kieran will never back down from a challenge, are you now?" Lauren's smile was adorned with a challenging edge.

Gosh, how he loved that look. The look when she challenged him to speak up. The very look that turned him into who he is now. If it weren't for her, he would still be the timid, quiet and lonely boy that sits in the corner during playtime.

His hands reached out to unbuttoned her blouse, but they received a whack from his Aphrodite.

"You must be inexperienced in the head if we were to do it here, subordinate." her words like honey dripped from her mouth, but that honey is spiked with an untamable taste of spice.

"Apologies, sweetness. I lost myself in your beauty." Kieran laughed as he carried her to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :>
> 
> To those who didn't appeared often in the story, my apologies!


End file.
